Cyber Ninjas Versus Shadow (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request by Skye Prower 2016, and a sequel to the Inventing A Solution one-shot. In this one, Shadow attacks Sonic and friends. But what happens when Tails brings along not just Cyrax, but some new robots into the fray too? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the one-shot. Having said that, it may or may not contain some verbatim dialogue which it's loosely based on, in this case Eggman The Video Game Part 1, even though Eggman himself isn't actually in this. All rights to Sega and the rest and such.**

 **Hello there, reader, and welcome to my first project since Cyber Riders! Despite the name, this isn't associated with that story/series, but it is a sequel to another one-shot I did last year called Inventing A Solution, which was a suggestion from my friend, Skye Prower 2016. He suggested this one as well, and just like his other requests, he gives me the basics, and I turn it around to make it sound as authentic as possible. I hope that you enjoy this, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Tails the fox is seen in his garage, a wrench in his hands and a rag wiping sweat from his head as he gets to work on a project. Or, more specifically, two projects. Next to him was Cyrax, using the saw-blade in his arms to cut through a metal pipe, handing it over to Tails.

"This should stabilise him," Cyrax said.

Tails nodded. "Good thing it's already grey," he joked. He put the pipe onto his project, using his wrench to fix it into its chest before standing back. He looked it up and down, smiling. "And there we go..." He admired his creation: a robot similar to Cyrax in appearance, but with a grey body instead of a yellow one. He also gave it different weapons and abilities, such as a harpoon and a smoke bomb teleport. "Smoke... he's finally done." Tails turned to his right, seeing his other project. Next to Smoke was a purple robot which had attachments on its wrists to launch lightning and water. "And Rain. Painting him was a hassle, but... they're both done."

"You did an impressive job," Cyrax said.

Tails nodded, about to reply when a knock at his door interrupted him. He went over to open the door, smiling as he saw his friends on the other side. He stepped aside to let them in, with his grin not going unnoticed by Sonic.

"What are you smiling about?" Sonic asked.

Tails pointed to his two new robots, and Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks all did a double take. They went over to look the new robots up and down before going back to Tails, sharing a group hug with happiness. To add on to it was Cyrax, also giving a hug and causing the others to laugh.

The hug broke, and Amy spoke first. "That's pretty impressive!" she said. "What are their names?"

"The grey one is Smoke, and the purple one is Rain," Tails replied.

"Huh," Knuckles said. "Reminds me of that song by that guy."

"You want to test them out?" Sonic asked.

"I haven't tried yet," Tails said. "I was focused more on getting them made. But I did put some unique things in them so that they're not carbon copies of Cyrax."

"Nice pun," Sticks said, sharing a high-five with Tails. "So, what can they do?"

Tails went to Rain first. "Rain can use water and electricity. Those are two things that usually don't go well with a robot, but I gave him a resistant armour that lessens the pain for him."

"Robots feel pain?" Sonic asked. "Man... now I feel bad for all of those Eggman robots that I've busted up over the years."

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"No," Sonic said.

There was then a loud noise outside, and the five all left out to check what it was, with Cyrax being told to stay put. The gang were all surprised when they came out and saw people running away from the park, and they all went to check it out.

"Wait, what the heck?" Tails asked. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

Shadow smirked. "Foxhunting."

The black and red hedgehog then dashed in to attack. The others dodged, but Shadow had managed to isolate the others from Tails, landing a swooping dive kick to knock the two-tailed fox clear of the others. This earned an angered roar from Knuckles, who went for Shadow. The red echidna swung for the hedgehog, but missed a big strike, allowing Shadow to retaliate with a hard kick through a wall.

"Tails!" Sticks cried, turning to Shadow. "You asked for it!"

She screamed and charged for him from the left side, with Amy having sneaked around to attack from the right. Sticks had her spear ready, and Amy had her hammer. Shadow turned and kicked Sticks' spear away, but let Amy's hammer swing, hitting Sticks to the ground. Amy looked at her downed friend in regret before suffering an attack from behind, landing next to the badger.

"I don't recall being asked to fight amateurs," Shadow spat.

"Then how about a professional when it comes to whipping your butt?" Sonic asked, speeding in.

"Sonic," Shadow said. "Perfect timing as always."

"Considering past fights, I know how perfectly timed the connections of my fists to your face can be," Sonic retorted.

"Then how perfect it is that your arrogance will lead to your untimely demise."

"Ugh... your puns need some serious work," Sonic said.

The blue hedgehog dashed forward to strike, landing a solid kick on Shadow. Sonic went to land a second one, but Shadow warped out of the way, catching Sonic in midair. He threw him across the ground, but Sonic landed back on his feet, looking up in time to see Shadow spin-dashing towards him. Sonic managed to spin-dash in retaliation, clashing with Shadow steadily before the black and red hedgehog got the advantage and pushed Sonic away.

"Come on," Shadow smirked. "Is that all that Sonic and his friends have?"

"No..." Tails said, slowly standing up. "I've got more friends..."

"Whoever they are, bring them on," Shadow said. "I've got plenty of time to kill."

"So do they..." Tails smirked. He spoke into his communicator on his wrist. "NOW!"

On cue, three blocks landed down from the sky, each a different colour. The three blocks then stood up to reveal their forms, with Cyrax first, then Rain, then Smoke. The three cyborgs turned to kneel before Tails.

"What is the protocol?" Cyrax asked.

"Take out that hedgehog!" Tails said, pointing to Shadow.

Cyrax nodded, and he and the three robots dash to attack Shadow. Shadow is surrounded by all three, and dodges some attacks by them all, trying to separate them. He soon turns and lands a palm attack on Rain in the hopes of pushing him away, and it worked... until Rain's body parts exploded and teleported back to Shadow's location.

"How... how is that possible?" Shadow asked.

"That's technology that you couldn't even hope to catch up to," Tails said. "Keep at it, guys!"

Smoke launched some harpoons from his chest, but Shadow broke them off and grabbed them, lifting Smoke over his head in an attempt to slam him before Cyrax used his blade to cut off the harpoons, with Smoke landing safely in a crouched position. Rain, meanwhile, landed a spinning kick on Shadow, knocking him away.

"That's the way!" Sonic cheered.

Shadow grunted. "Grr... maybe I should take you guys seriously..."

"You were holding back?" Tails asked. "Good. So were they."

"Well, now it's time to lose the gloves..." Shadow said, a red glow surrounding him. "Bring it on!"

He sped towards them, his speed having grown due to the glowing aura, and he zipped between the robots, landing some good strikes. Whilst he didn't do any lasting damage, it was enough to back them away. When he had the three spaced out enough, Smoke attempted his harpoons, Cyrax his chest saw, and Rain a shock bomb from his chest, but Shadow got out in time, causing the three robots to hurt each other by accident.

"Ha!" Shadow said. "That's what you get when you get too close together!"

"Oh, really?" Tails said, pressing some buttons on his communicator. "You know what to do, guys!"

The robots broke apart and teleported away, but Shadow wasn't slow himself, immediately going after Smoke first. But before he could make contact, Smoke used his abilities to phase past Shadow, delivering a spinning kick to the hedgehog's back.

Shadow got back up quickly, using his speed to zoom past Smoke and attack Cyrax. Shadow managed to get the first hit in, landing an elbow to Cyrax's head and causing him to back away, but Cyrax recovered quickly and turned both of his hands to saw-blades. He slashed at Shadow, causing him to back away, not realising that Rain and Smoke were behind him.

Smoke quickly used his harpoons to trap Shadow, and the black and red hedgehog attempted to spin away from their grip before Rain rushed over to land an electrically charged punch to Shadow, stunning him briefly. Cyrax then reared up for a kick to Shadow, knocking him away as Smoke released the grip that his harpoons had.

Shadow slowly stood up, shaking his head. "Next time... I'll get you next time!" He then teleported away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Tails said as Shadow teleported.

The two-tailed fox then turned to the others, who had all recovered and came over to give Tails a group hug, with the robots joining too. Everyone shared a laugh before the hug broke, and the robots knelt before Tails.

"What is the next plan of action?" asked Cyrax.

"Next is go to Meh Burger to celebrate," Tails said.

The others all agreed, going to Seaside Island's best known and possibly only food establishment. After they were done, they all went to Tails' place as he had something else to show them all. They entered his house, and Tails led the others to his workshop.

"What is it that you want to show us?" Amy asked.

Tails turned on his lights, showing another robot, but this one had an icy blue colour to its parts. "This is Hydro," Tails said, turning to face it. "Activate!"

The blue robot suddenly started shifting around, and he turned to Tails, kneeling. "What is your command?"

"Show my friends what you can do," Tails smirked.

Hydro nodded, and the others backed away. He then formed some ice in his hands and created a perfect clone of himself made entirely of ice. Hydro dashed around the copy, landing several types of attacks, and he soon blasted an icy shuriken from his chest to stick into the sculpture's head. Hydro then teleported like the other robots did, appearing behind the sculpture and forming an icy blade. With one swift strike, Hydro cut the sculpture perfectly in half, causing it to fall to pieces, the ice shattering everywhere as everyone applauded.

"Nice!" Sonic said as he clapped. "This is some pretty impressive stuff."

"Thanks," Tails said with a smile. "You know, with this robotic army on our side, we're sure to be ready for anything that Eggman throws at us now."

"Well, an army is nothing without their creator," Sonic smiled. "You're still going to help out too, right?"

"Of course I am," Tails smiled back. "We all are."

The others all nodded in agreement, and Tails watched as they left his workshop, still giving words of praise to Tails. As they left, the robots got back into their pods on the side wall to rest, and Tails smiled, leaving them be and following behind his friends, happy with what he had done on that day.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! Another one-shot done and dusted, and the first of a few in a row that I plan to knock down. Thanks again to Skye for suggesting it, because I do like writing these. It keeps the rust off of me, and it gives me something to write without taking anything too seriously. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next one. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
